1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for drinking containers, and more particularly, to a sleeve system for beverage containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several beverage container sleeves have been designed in the past. However, they have been primarily designed for thermal insulation, decoration, and gripping. Applicant is not aware of any prior art suggesting the novel features of the present invention.